


A New Era

by ProPinkist



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post Series, literally my stupidest title yet oh my god, sap everywhere, vaguely implied 100+ spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProPinkist/pseuds/ProPinkist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tae-Jun isn't confident in his ability to lead the Fire Tribe, so Zeno encourages him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Era

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Zeno's relationship with Tae-Jun during his arc, not matter how small it was, so I wanted to do something with it. Hopefully Tae-Jun is okay... not sure if I hit the right balance between him being serious and being his usual wimpy/dorky self lol. ...The worst part of this, though, is my inability to understand politics ahaha... hopefully me BSing a reason for Tae-Jun to get the throne won't ruin the fic for anyone. :'D It's really bad, I know.

“Hey, Ginger Soup Guy!”

Tae-Jun sighed, but not unhappily, knowing that there was only one person who could call him that. He turned around and smiled at seeing Zeno approach. “I guess you’re never going to stop calling me that, huh?”

“Nope!” Zeno grinned, joining him on the veranda. “It reminds Zeno of good things.”

“...I don’t see how you can think that,” Tae-Jun mumbled, leaning against the nearby pillar. “That was when I was... still naive to the world outside my cushioned little palace life. I don’t want to be reminded of that incident... and I don’t know why you would, either.”

Zeno shook his head, giving him a soft smile. “No, Tae-jun. If that’s how you feel about it, Zeno will stop calling you that... but to me, that was the first moment you began to change. Everyone must start somewhere, yes? It doesn’t matter how little someone knows... they can always change, if they have help.”

It was the evening after Tae-Jun’s coronation to become the new leader of the Fire Tribe. As noble as Kyo-Ja’s efforts to change his ways of thinking and reform the tribe had seemed to Tae-Jun, he had ultimately abdicated the throne to his brother. He didn’t understand it at all. Kyo-Ja was definitely more suited for ruling than he was, _so_ much more... and he’d been coming around to what Tae-Jun was doing for the poverty-stricken villages of which there were far too many. If he’d continued the way he had been, he would have been the perfect leader, was how he saw it. _It doesn’t make sense..._

He faceplanted onto the railing, moaning. “...you flatter me, Zeno. I don’t deserve such praise... just the thought of what happened today seems like only a dream... and I can’t decide if I should wake up or not.”

Zeno put his hand on his shoulder. “Tae-Jun... do you not think you’re a worthy leader?”

“...I don’t feel like I am, no,” he answered quietly, staring across the horizon moodily. “It’s not just because of how little I knew before... I just don’t possess the qualities needed for a ruler. I never have. Ever since I was little, Father always regarded Kyo-Ja higher than me.” At the mention of Soo-Jin, his eyes grew moist, and he wiped them roughly. “I-I mean, how could he not, right?” he blurted, his voice rising. “I was always so.... aloof, with my head in the clouds, always acting younger than my age and my only concern to be playing around. ...I liked to read, but not the kind of books Kyo-Ja was reading. I loved the song of the Fire God... I never had a care in the world... and I’m still like that now. Still so weak. I...I-I don’t _understand_...” he trailed off, not knowing where he was going and not having the energy to say more.

He felt Zeno’s arms around him then, his hair tickling his face.

“You’re wrong, Tae-Jun,” he said calmly. “You may have been all those things then, you may even still be like that now... but you’re so many other things now as well. You’ve changed a lot from the person you used to be; you’re kinder, you’re wiser, and that is what matters most. A good ruler does not automatically have to be stoic; someone who is not can empathize with people and communicate to them better. And you were out there, in those villages, helping, for _so_ long... that is the best and most difficult thing a leader can do.” He pulled back, looking into Tae-Jun’s tear filled eyes. “Someone like you would be good for the Fire Tribe, someone different. Your brother realized this; that is why he passed the throne to you. The Miss is proud of you... and so am I. I hope you will become as great as she has and King Hiryuu was. ....It might have taken a while... but I think that even Lord Soo-Jin would have been proud of your efforts eventually.”

Tae-Jun lunged forward and hugged Zeno again, fully crying now. “Y-You’re too nice... I... I don’t deserve all that... I can never become as great as the Princess or the ancient king...” _What did I ever do to gain the friendship and support of these people... they’re all too kind_. Zeno let him cry it out, patting his back gently.

When Tae-Jun had calmed down, he pulled back and smiled at Zeno, wiping his eyes. “...Thank you, Zeno...” He fidgeted slightly, wondering if it was appropriate to voice his next thoughts, then went for it anyway. “...You’re as tall as I am now. I’m... happy for you.” He squeezed his eyes shut, afraid of how his words might affect Zeno.

He heard Zeno laugh, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that Zeno had tears in his own. “It makes Zeno happy to hear you say that,” he said, his voice cracking slightly. “It’s such a strange feeling... but I’ve never been more grateful. All of us... we will all be okay now... together.” Tears finally escaped his eyes, but he ignored them, a serene look on his face as he turned back towards the horizon.

Tae-Jun turned too, putting his arm around Zeno awkwardly, but smiling as well. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“Ginger Soup Guy can say some nice things every once in awhile, I see,” Zeno chuckled, clearly teasing him.

Tae-Jun only laughed, not minding the nickname for once.


End file.
